The present disclosure relates to a coil electronic component.
An inductor, which is a type of coil electronic component, is a representative passive element that maybe used to configure an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise.
In order to reduce a mounting area of passive elements mounted on a printed circuit board, an array type inductor in which a plurality of coil parts are disposed in a coil may be used.